


Lips Like Honey, Eyes Full of Sin

by EchoesOfOmens



Category: Underswap (Undertale AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Plot, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frisk is not the main character, Into the BoneZone!!!, Kinda Underlust but not that extreme, Lots of it, Masochism, Medium to fast burn, Monster sex, Monsters, Oops, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Reader is horny af, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad and Sweet, Sadism, So it's like a combination of the Original Undertale and Underswap AU, So many Skelebois, So now there's plot, So's Sans, Stretch is horny for you, Suddenly you have the urge to fuck everyone, Sweet/Hot, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Undertale Monsters in Heat, i guess?, lots of fluff, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens
Summary: You're first in line to welcome the monsters to the Surface. Integration goes surprisingly smoothly, considering the mass exodus from Mt Ebott. Though many humans are skeptical at best, you find yourself drawn to this charismatic lot of Underground dwellers. Some are endearing, some are funny, and others make you want to drop your panties in public--but all of them seem to treat you differently than the other humans.Perhaps they sense in you a kindred spirit. After all, you've never really felt at home among your own kind. Perhaps moving in with your new friends can be a positive change.As long as you can try to keep your hands to yourself long enough to make sane decisions.Ah--who are you kidding? You are so majorly fucked.





	1. Seven Devils

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Undertale fic, this shall be interesting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get this clusterfuck (heh, literally) on the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florence + The Machine -- _Seven Devils_

Perhaps you were being irrational. It seemed only normal, considering the circumstances. You wanted to escape your crushing reality, so you swept into Grillby's Surface location filled with a  **determination**  that was unfamiliar to you. Your parents were becoming increasingly aggressive and insistent, as though trying to force you into an engagement by sheer power of will. They nagged you constantly about finding a man and settling down--something you'd never understood. I mean, sure, you wanted to have a companion or something (you guessed) but you'd never been as head-over-heels in love with the idea of  _love_ as your parents were. They wanted nothing more than to pawn you off on some poor schmuck just so that they could give you away and pay for an over-the-top-wedding. 

Pfft. As if you _really_ needed marriage or a relationship at all. You were a strong independent career woman! You didn't need a man!

You already _had_ a steady income and a no-nonsense attitude. You were a talented illustrator who worked all over town for different publications, human and monster alike. Newspapers, journals, book stores even--you did work for just about everyone in town. So, obviously, the fact that your parents were so fixated on your one "shortcoming" and ignoring all of your success--well, it was a bitter pill to swallow, to say the least. You could even argue that it wasn't even a weakness on your part. It simply meant you weren't distracted with the mundanities of domestic life...

You shook your head forcefully. No. You weren't going to think about those things tonight. Your problems were about to fade away into the night, like stars with the rising sun. The hour was early, and you were heckin'  **determined** to have a good time.

The bartender wiped down the counter with a damp cloth, his light flickering as his whispering voice was directed at you. 

 

_' Can I get you anything? '_

You couldn't help but blush a little at his immediate attention; you didn't want to admit it, but you had definitely been staring. You smiled at the sharply dressed flame elemental and sat up a little straighter on your stool.

 

"What have you got that's really strong?" You tapped your fingernail on the bar thoughtfully. "Gimme something sweet and fruity that would knock you on your ass." 

Grillby's laugh was soft as he crossed to the opposite end of the bar, towards the monster alcohol. Now, _that_ was strong stuff. You had no idea what was in it, but apparently it was a *magical* experience. 

You snickered to yourself, reveling in your pun despite it's lack of quality. 

 

"whatcha' laughin at there, kiddo?" A deep voice startled you out of your observation of Grillby's ass. 

You turned to see a large skeleton lowering himself onto the next stool. He wore a blue hoodie lined with white fluff, black shorts, and pink slippers. You raised your eyebrow at his sudden intrusion, but smirked nonetheless. 

 

"Nothing. Just admiring the view." You gestured at the elemental who was still working on your drink. 

The skeleton monster grinned unflinchingly, rolling his eyes (...eye lights? You weren't sure what they were) -- as he chuckled to himself. 

 

"grillbz is thicc, i'll give him that much." He watched you from the corner of his sockets expectantly.  _Could say the same thing about you, sweet cheeks._

You were admiring Grillby again, oblivious to the internal assessment the Judge was making of you. Though Sans was enjoying raking his gaze over your curves, it wasn't your body that was keeping his prolonged attention. He was certainly intrigued. Your SOUL was different from most humans'--it shone much brighter, as though it were _challenging_ someone to try to dim its light. He'd never seen a _white_ SOUL before. He wanted to know more about you, but first he had to pull your attention away from his very well-endowed friend. 

 

"the name's sans. sans the skeleton," He held out his hand for you to shake. "what can I call ya?"

You eyed his hand, that smirk lighting up again. 

 

"I'm (Y/N)." You didn't shake his hand. He looked offended, to which you said, "You're not gonna get me with the buzzer-in-the-hand trick. You're gonna have to try harder than that." 

Sans was grinning now, not even bothering to deny that he was guilty.  _I like ya already, toots._

Grillby placed a colorful drink in front of you that kaleidoscoped right before your very eyes. You watched in awe, almost not wanting to drink it. It looked like a smoothie, maybe, but then again, you'd never seen such a thing before in your life. It tasted better than anything you've ever tried before. You downed two.

The skeleton monster was charming and pretty punny, but when he started to inch closer, you began to stiffen. You tried to cover it with humor.

 

"Hey now, Sansy. We just met and you're already layin' the moves on me. This is goin' a little fast, ain't it?" 

 Your speech was slurring already--just what was _in_ those things?--and you were starting to sweat with Sans' proximity. He was funny and nice, but _some_ thing about him, the calculating way he was watching you, it just scared you near to death. Like he was inspecting a morsel before devouring it, or as if he were a scientist trying to pick apart an equation about the universe. Whatever the origin, you wanted him as far away as possible. Especially since his right eye was starting to glow blue--

 

"Damn. Very few monsters would even go _near_ a Unicorn Blood of that size. Certainly not undiluted. Tryna forget something?" 

A younger monster that looked almost like a goat smiled at you. He was wearing a button-down white shirt with a black vest over it, black slacks, and no shoes. He was covered in white fur, had what looked like fangs coming from his mouth, and kind eyes. Somehow, you were drawn to him. 

 

"Um--yeah. Family sucks, wanna get away from it for a while." 

You'd never been a furry, by any stretch of the imagination, but this goat-man was doing something to you that you really didn't want to try to describe. 

 

"Ooh, yikes. Um, I hate to try to monitor your intake like a mama goat, but--I really think you shouldn't have any more of those." He leaned on the counter, waving Grillby over to you. 

His arm brushed yours and you had to fight the urge to press closer.  _Fuck, he's hot._  

Sans perked up a little. Your SOUL was flickering, almost shaking with anticipation--but of what?

_Oh._

He saw Asriel's body pressed near yours. Yeah, that'd do it. 

Grillby came back with a third Unicorn Blood, but Asriel took it before you could snag it. 

 

"Hey, Grillbz! Could you put this aside? I think this little lady has had too much already," He politely offered the glass back to the flame elemental, who took it without argument. 

 

 _' Was surprised she wasn't under the table after the first one . . . '_  Grillby snickered softly and put the drink in a fridge beneath the counter. 

 

_' How have you been, Asriel ? '_

 

"I'm doing terrific, man. I just got off of classes, you know? I can't wait until I graduate..." Asriel turned to you. "Oh! Where are my manners? Mother would kill me--I'm Asriel Dreemurr, at your service." 

He did a little bow and offered you his hand. You took it with a smile and he surprised you by kissing the back of your hand, earning a giggle from you. 

 

"(Y/N). My, aren't you a gentleman?"

He laughed. 

 

"I have to be. My parents are Toriel and Asgore." 

Your eyes widened. 

 

" _Oh_. You're royalty." Your cheeks flushed at your statement of the obvious. "Yeah, that makes sense."

Sans thought this was becoming too painful to watch. He snickered at the way you were subtly grinding your thighs together. As if none of the monsters in here noticed. HA. Monsters could smell human arousal from a mile away. In fact, it wouldn't be long before--

Yep. Called it. Asriel was beginning to blush a little. He was a little slow on the uptake, but who could blame him? He'd spent a large portion of his recent years as a flower with no emotion, trapped within a shell that left his senses few. But now that Asriel noticed it, he couldn't take his mind off of it. 

Yeah, Sans figured you'd be fucking the goat before the nights' end. 

The skeleton monster vanished without saying goodbye to either of you, taking a shortcut home to his brother and many alter-- _uh_ , I mean, _cousins_. Yeah, cousins. Relatives.

In any case, Asriel was becoming more and more distracted. He told you of some of his better adventures, both from childhood and among some of the worlds that no longer existed--he simply left out some of the more intimate detalils of those. He talked about school, and how he was studying to get a medical degree in human medicine. 

 

"I want to heal people. I already know how to heal monsters--that much is easy. It's the human body that is more intricate and delicate. Most healing remedies we used Underground aren't suitable for humans, the magic doesn't mesh well with your physiology unless it's a pure spell or something. Once I get my medical degree, I plan on opening a practice in town somewhere." 

You smiled at this kind monster. He was so compassionate and pure. Not to mention attractive.  _Fuck fuck fuck stop thinking about him naked oh fuck why._  

You coughed on your water and shifted in your seat. You seriously needed a way to cool your jets. Asriel was secretly enjoying watching you squirm, but he would never admit it. He was a gentleman, after all. 

You started explaining your predicament, with an overbearing family that lacked appreciation, and how you were seriously considering just picking up and leaving town.

 

"Oh, no! Please don't do that!" To your quizzical expression, Asriel smiled silkily. "If you did, I'd never see you again." 

You returned his smile at that. 

 

"What if I gave you my phone number? Then that wouldn't be an issue," You peeked over the rim of your glass, a sly look in your eye. 

Boldness suited you well. Perhaps you _could_ make it work with this adorably quirky goat boy.

 

"Really?" His voice dropped a little, taking on a husky undertone. "You'd let me keep you around? I'd like that."

He gently trailed his finger up and down your forearm, his gaze never leaving you. Somehow you were nearly standing on top of each other, you'd never been this close to someone in your entire life. His breath was warm and soft on your face, coming in quick little puffs and pants. Perhaps he felt it as much as you did. 

Unfortunately, you didn't get the chance to act on anything. 

A gloved hand clasped Asriel's shoulder, turning him to face a much taller monster than him. 

 

"Asriel! Long time, no see!" This skeleton was downright terrifying. Fangs and sharp teeth protruded from his skull, which was cracked and scarred. He wore a black suit with a red shirt and tie, matched with red gloves. 

Asriel greeted the scarier monster like an old friend. 

 

"Edge, old boy! How are you doing? How's Red?"

 

"Why don't you ask him yourself? The whole Skeleton Gang is on its way, they should be here--!"

 

"Amazing, I can't believe they'd stop fighting long enough to get drinks together! (Y/N), you should totally come meet them! The skeleton crew is a riot," Asriel smiled at you with such charm and innocence you could scarcely believe he'd been ready to jump you just moments before.

As if it couldn't get any worse! _So close, yet so far._ You stiffened. This was going to be a very long night. 

 

 


	2. Midnight City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't get all the way to the bone zone, but you do enjoy yourself with a night out on the town with your skelebois + Asriel. 
> 
> (Not Sorry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M83 -- _Midnight City_

You struggled with yourself as you followed Asriel to the table Edge had saved. You wanted Edge to trip over a knife. How fucking  _close_ you'd been! You could've been examining Asriel's monster anatomy by now, discovering the ins and outs of how he ticked, what he liked, what made him scream--

Oh, someone was talking to you now.

 

"--and who is _this_ lovely little thing?" A shorter skeleton with sharp teeth and a gold canine grinned up at you. "care to join us, darlin'?"

Asriel sat without reluctance, smiling as well. He eyed you expectantly, indicating for you to take a chair. You caught several of the other skeletons staring at your assets, making your mouth quirk. Cheekily, with a meaningful smirk, you instead opted to sit on Asriel's lap. His eyes widened, his pupils blowing out with desire. His hands only hovered for a moment before he settled for placing them gently on your hips. A low chuckle escaped his throat as you brushed against something hard in his pants. You gave him a knowing look as you innocently adjusted your position, purposefully causing friction that led Asriel to bite his lip to avoid making a scene. 

 

"I'm (Y/N)."

You broke eye contact with Asriel and smiled at the rest of the group. A large family (?) of skeletons sat around the table, all eyeing you curiously. Edge took the liberty of introducing everyone. 

The one on your right was apparently Blueberry. He was small and adorable, wearing a combination of yellow, white, and blue in a uniform that seemed vaguely familiar to you. He beamed up at you, with literal stars in his eyes as he shook your hand rather vigorously. Immediately on his other side was Blue's brother Stretch, a lithe and tall skeleton in an orange hoodie. He looked you over with a lazy smile, nursing a honey-yellow lollipop in one hand and a glass of frothy soda in the other. 

Edge was next, but you'd already met that terrifying behemoth of a skeleton. He sat next to his brother, whom he called Red. Red was shorter, only a little bigger than Blue. He'd opted for a black hoodie with yellow and red accents, his red eyelights raking themselves over you appreciatively. He had been the first of the sitting Skeleton Crew to address you. He licked his gold tooth with a glowing red ecto-tongue, sending shivers down your spine. You weren't sure if you wanted to fuck him or be terrified of running into him in a dark alley. 

Another taller one named Papyrus was animated when he greeted you, as though he was already willing to accept you into the fold of their family. You couldn't help but smile at his endearing enthusiasm. He dominated a large part of the table's conversation, talking animatedly with Blue as they discussed whether tacos or spaghetti was superior.

The last two skeletons put you ill at ease. You clutched at Asriel's fur absently, eyeing the last two of the group. Black and Mutt. Black absolutely terrified you. He seemed to be a dark, twisted version of Blue or maybe even Sans. You squinted between the the pairs of brothers. All of them were curiously alike in appearance. 

 

"Hey, uh--" The table went silent as you piped up for the first time in a while. "Why do all of you look almost identical?"

Mutt stuttered and snorted in indignance. Red laughed. 

 

"really? you think i look like these ugly mugs? i'm insulted!" He threw his head back, wiping a glowing red tear. He settled. "nah, but seriously though. we're cousins. my ma had a lot of siblings. we like to keep in touch because we actually have more in common than most of these schmucks would like to admit." 

Edge glared down at his brother, threatening to cleave him in two. You raised an eyebrow but let the comment slide. Red didn't seem all that concerned with his brother's malice, so you figured it couldn't be that big of a deal. 

Asriel chuckled softly into your hair, pulling you closer. He inhaled deeply, taking in your scent in such a satisfied way that you had to bite your tongue. He laughed softly and returned his attention to the Skelebois, regaling them in his recent endeavors and his life as it had changed since last they'd met. They talked for what seemed like hours to you, but it wasn't horrible to listen to. Asriel was a natural-born storyteller, just like his parents. 

You thought back on the books that Toriel and Asgore had published once breaching the Surface, incredible stories of the adventures of the greatest monsters, the history of the Underground, and finally the ending of their saga with Frisk's homecoming. Indeed, it seemed the whole family of Dreemurrs had a way with words.

Asriel easily got along with the Skeleton Crew, talking well into the night of trivial ideas and matters of importance alike.

At one point, Red suggested that everyone go bar-hopping, keep the night going strong. 

 

"c'mon, it'd be so much fun!" He watched your reaction, his grin widening. "then, little missy can have a little more ~quality time~ with our young master dreemurr..." 

You blushed, but didn't necessarily protest. You blinked and your stomach flipped, leaving you sitting on Asriel's lap in a dimly lit club. There were dancing monsters everywhere, and on a stage towards the back there was a flamboyantly dressed robot singing in falsetto. Stretch came back carrying a large tray of shots, offering you one. You took it and knocked it back, enjoying the sweet flavor. No bite at all. 

 

"Thanks, Stretch." 

He smirked. 

 

"If I have my way, you'll end up screaming my name before the month is out." He winked at you and sauntered away, leaving Asriel to bristle a little. When you kissed his cheek, he managed to laugh it off. 

 

"Unfortunately, the lot of these boys are huge flirts. It's probably a good thing Razz and Plum aren't here right now, they're a hundred times worse."

You giggled. 

 

"Ah, but it's so much fun! I dunno, I don't think I'll be straying from you too awful much, Babycakes." You playfully cupped his cheek with one hand and grazed his zipper with the other. "You still have a lot to live up to."

His breathing quickened, but he didn't drop his gaze. 

 

"I plan on it, (Y/N). What kind of gentleman would I be if I teased you and never offered you release?" 

Asriel nibbled on your earlobe, sending chills down your spine. 

 

"HELLO, HUMAN AND ASRIEL! YOU SHOULD JOIN US, METTATON IS REALLY KILLING IT TONIGHT!" 

You tore your attention from Asriel long enough to see sweet, funny Papyrus offering his hand to you. You grinned in response and took it, dragging Asriel up with you as you took the dance floor with these odd new faces. 

Papyrus was right. Mettaton was absolutely on fire, with Nabstablook on the turntables and offering him the beats to go with his enthusiastic singing. You cheered and danced along with everyone else, taking the time to flirt shamelessly with almost everyone in the group. You ground your hips against Asriel; you teased Red; you whispered dirtily to Stretch--it felt so good to be on your game. They were all attractive and attracted to you--and though it was probably a dangerous combination, you were having the time of your life, so you didn't really care. 

You left the dance floor to catch your breath for a moment, returning to the table to check your phone. 

 

"change your mind about the furry prince, sweetheart?" Sans leaned on the table next to you, his smile genial. 

 

"Oh, hey Sans. Not really, just needed a second to catch my breath." You took a swig of your water. "Decided you didn't wanna miss out on all the fun?" 

 

"me? never." He scratched his skull absently. 

There really _was_ something unique about your SOUL. He couldn't pinpoint it for the life of him, but he knew he would find out eventually. 

 

"enjoying the show?"

 

"Yep. Mettaton is pretty cool. Alphys did an amazing job on him." 

He quirked a brow at you curiously. 

 

"How do you know about Alphys? She wanted her name kept out of the papers." His regular, laid-back tone was gone. He was all business now. 

In fact, the lights in his eye sockets were changing, his right eye starting to glow blue faintly. 

_Shit. Fuck._

 

"Tell me how the fuck you know that, **sweetheart**."

 

"I, uh--!" 

 

"(Y/N)! There you are!"

Asriel swept up to greet you, picking you up easily as he spun you around in a hug. He was sweating and breathing hard, but he still looked sexy as hell. He soon noticed that you weren't alone and broke out into another smile all over again. 

 

"Sans! My stars, it's so good to see you again!" 

Asriel hugged Sans now, whose eye was still streaking with vestiges of blue magic.  _Damn. That was way too fucking close._   _Bless Asriel's soul._  Sans seemed to relax a little bit, but not by too awful much. He kept his eye on you for the rest of the night. 

Sans was concerned. The King had been very careful about what the humans knew about them. He used their knowledge as bargaining chips, earning them their pieces of freedom one step at a time. Their most important one, Alphys' CORE, could not be compromised under any circumstances. If it was, Monsterkind could possibly face extermination. 

His Judge role slipped on almost as easily as taking a breath. 

**You felt your sins crawling on your back.**

You shifted uncomfortably for a second, sweat beading on your brow. You attributed it to the drinks you'd had and went back to conversing with Stretch about your artwork, unaware of the very dangerous skeleton sitting across from you. 

He watched silently as everything bad you'd ever done was laid bare before him. You'd stolen as a child, but that was when your family was in rough times and you'd been hungry at school.  Sans could hardly fault you for that. Hunger and desperation were strong motivators. 

He watched you in your middle adolescence as you teased your classmates out of jealousy of the things they had, be it loving parents, common luxuries, or physical attributes. He squinted. It was out of the pain you'd felt at rejection by your parents. Again, nothing earth-shattering. 

Lastly, your lies. In general, none too damaging, though perhaps the one to your parents that you were working late tonight was slightly troubling. In a sense, though, he understood the reasons why you did everything you had. 

You had no EXP whatsoever. 

He sighed in relief. You had no monster dust on your hands. That made him relax slightly. He would trust you--for now. As long as he could observe, maybe try to discover why your SOUL was so perplexing to him. As long as you kept your nose clean, you had nothing to fear from the stout skeleton. So he hoped. 

 

Your crew left the club around midnight, favoring other bars to populate instead. You switched to water and started ordering food instead of alcohol, which you hoped would lessen the inevitable mega-hangover you were bound to have in the morning. (T'was an absolute godsend that you were your own boss and worked from home.) 

You played Truth or Dare in the Hog's Head pub, you ate deliciously greasy food at Kelly's Diner, and relaxed at the Batcave. It was in the Batcave that everyone started to wind down, and even you were getting tired. The group talked in hushed tones, recanting stories from their childhoods, or simply just telling about their adventures. 

It passed 1:00 in the morning, and you realized the table had fallen quiet after a fit of laughter.

 

"hey now, asriel. you'd better take your honey on home, she looks like she's ready to fall to the floor." You vaguely recognized Stretch as the speaker, his smooth voice rolling over you like a sweet dream. Asriel chuckled softly as he adjusted his hold on you, cradling the back of your head tenderly. 

 

"I can't disagree with that. Well, fellas, it was fantastic catching up with everyone! I'll take her home and see you all next week for my parents' ball, yeah?"

The skeletons murmured assent, so as not to stir you from your peaceful expression. You weren't fully asleep, more like lightly drowsing. You were aware of one of the thin skeletons asking if they should bring dates, what they should wear, all of that jazz. 

Asriel smiled into your hair, as though he knew something you didn't. He rose from his seat, carrying you bridal-style as he addressed the skeleton that had spoke.

 

"You're welcome to bring whomever you want with you. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. In fact, if you're so inclined, you can even bring Razz and Plum along. I know they'd love to catch up with my parents." 

Red's signature baritone cut through your consciousness. 

 

"well, i'll tell ya what, yer highness: if you bring that lovely little thing, i'll definitely be there." 

Asriel laughed. 

 

"I was hoping to. We'll see what she says later on." 

He bid the table good bye and left the establishment, carrying you gently through the night. You almost stirred at the thought of not spending the night at home, but you realized internally that you couldn't care less. Asriel was a kind and pure monster, the type of person who would never dream of hurting you on purpose. He was also sober, which left your confidence in him fairly high as you drifted off. 

 

 

Your eyes fluttered open in near darkness, your head surprisingly clear after all you had to drink. You were nestled cozily into a plush couch, draped in a blanket with a pillow beneath your head. You squinted in the low light, catching sight of your phone plugged in and sitting on a coffee table nearby. Sitting up and stretching, you yawned. Light snoring came from deeper in the apartment, making you smile. You checked the time. 3am. Oh hell no. You were not awake at three in the morning. You ran a hand down your face in annoyance; you did _not_ want to be alert and awake this early. Making a small groan, you grabbed the blanket that had fallen from your shoulders and headed back towards the snoring. 

Stepping lightly, you discovered Asriel sleeping in a nice bed with a white comforter and white sheets. Deep mahogany wood framed his bed, but his room was pretty sparse in terms of decoration. It was nice and clean. Not too cluttered, very minimalist. He was shirtless and wearing flannel pajama pants, sleeping soundly on top of his bedding. 

You felt like a child, but you really wanted to cuddle him. His ears were splayed out on his pillow, framing his face rather nicely. 

Making a snap decision, you climbed gingerly into his bed with him, resting your head on his bicep. As if on cue, Asriel pulled you closer and wrapped his arms around you in sleep. His legs tangled themselves with yours and he buried his face in the crook of your shoulder. He breathed deeply, inhaling your scent happily. 

_Well_ , you reasoned with yourself, _there's no way he's letting me go now_. _Might as well enjoy it_. You gently stroked his pectoral muscle, enjoying the silky feel of his coat. He was nicely jacked, but not disgustingly like many body builders. He was strong and muscular, but trim enough that he didn't dwarf your frame. As he was a monster, he was smaller than you were expecting the son of Asgore Dreemurr to be. Not that you were complaining. He fit you perfectly. 

For the time being, that was all that mattered to you. He made you feel safe, he made you feel happy. 

You couldn't wait to make him breakfast tomorrow. 

That was your last thought as you fell asleep in Asriel's arms, snuggled close to his chest. 

 

 


	3. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up at Asriel's place, and are offered a proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billie Eilish and Khalid -- _Lovely_

Asriel really was gorgeous. You woke up at around 10am the next morning, your face buried in his fur. Although slightly disappointed that it hadn't gone any farther last night, you were also pretty satisfied. It'd been so long since you'd been held like that. You really missed sleeping next to someone; in your opinion, it was one of the best feelings in the world. 

You breathed in his pleasant musk for a little while longer, basking in his warmth and the comfort he brought you. 

When your stomach began to growl, you gently slipped from his arms and tiptoed out of his room, closing his door partially behind you. You found his kitchen and were pleasantly surprised to find a fully stocked fridge, pantry, and usable utensils. Every bachelor pad you'd ever seen had been sparse, rarely up to snuff with regular living conditions. With a smile and a silent thankful prayer, you got to work on some pancakes, bacon, and eggs. 

It was a nice quiet morning, with birds singing outside, and the sun shining happily. Taking a peek outside of the window above the sink, you thought you recognized a darting shape in the backyard. You blinked and looked again, but all was still. You shrugged and went back to work, multitasking as you waited for the pancakes to be ready to flip. 

You were rather impressed with his wide array of cooking supplies. A full set of pots and pans hung from the ceiling over a marble kitchen island, reminding you of your aunt's house from when you were little. You'd just started getting the bacon sizzling perfectly when a pair of hands ran themselves up and down your arms softly. 

You smiled and glanced back at Asriel, who was looking a little messy from sleep but otherwise looked happier than you'd ever seen him. He chuckled softly, his voice slightly muddled by sleep. 

 

"Well, then. This is a pleasant surprise." 

You shrugged. 

 

"I wanted to thank you for being so kind to me and getting me back here safely. I have the feeling that if I'd been left with any of those skeletons, I would've woken up naked and very embarrassed."

Asriel laughed heartily at that and started grabbing some plates for your breakfast. 

 

"Ah, they're not that bad. They're all bark, no bite. Unless you piss em off, that is." Suddenly seeming to remember something, he turned to look at you curiously. His eyes swept over you slowly, earning a little blush from you. "Where'd you get that?" 

He pinched the fabric of the shirt you were wearing, curiosity getting the better of him. 

 

"I know I didn't put you to bed like that." 

You smiled sheepishly, looking up at him through your lashes. 

 

"I woke up on the couch and was kind of uncomfortable. Sleeping in a bra and clubbing clothes isn't fun. So, I... mighta... wentintoyourdrawerandstoleit." 

 

"What was that, darling?" He smirked and nuzzled your neck. "My scent is all over you. Mmm... I think I like it that way." 

 

"Ugh! I--stole it from your drawer, okay? And you were so peaceful that I... let myself into your bed with you. You're very cozy, by the way." 

Oh, now you'd done it. Could you die from embarrassment? Sure felt like you were about to. 

You busied yourself with serving the pancakes, bacon, and eggs for the two of you, vaguely thinking that all of this was probably a bad idea, after all. You were pulled from your thoughts when Asriel lifted your chin to look at him, his expression amused, eyes soft.

 

"Didn't I just say I _liked_ it?" He pressed his forehead to yours, taking a slow breath. "Because I definitely like _you_ , (Y/N)." 

You stood there for a second, enjoying the tender moment, before breaking the silence. 

 

"A horrible decision, really." 

Asriel opened his eyes, smirking down at you. 

 

" _I'll_ be the judge of _that_ , princess." He kissed you on the cheek and reached behind you to grab your plates and set them on the table. 

You couldn't help but giggle. 

 

"Oh my stars. This is fantastic." Asriel snarfed down his entire plate and was grabbing seconds. 

You rolled your eyes but couldn't stop the blush creeping into your cheeks. 

 

"How long has it been since you've eaten, Mr. Dreemurr?" 

He watched you out of the corner of his eye, as though sharing an inside joke with himself.

 

"That's 'Your Highness,' to you, baby." He winked and continued scarfing his food, earning another giggle from you. 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, ' _your highness.'_ How about 'Your Eminence'? I feel like that has a better ring to it." 

He paused, swallowing and taking a deep breath, his expression unreadable. His voice lowered dangerously.

 

"say that again." 

 

"What? Your Eminence?"

Before you could blink, Asriel was on you, his lips colliding with yours. You found yourself pinned to the wall next to the sink, his hands holding your thighs as he lifted you off of the ground. His tongue found its way inside your mouth, moving deliciously with yours as you let out a small moan.  _Fuck, this goat knows how to kiss._ You almost laughed at the absurdity of that thought, but were immediately distracted by Asriel's hand sliding up your thigh to cup your ass. 

He felt so fucking good as he ground himself into you. How long had it been? Way too long, you couldn't tell anymore. You'd had plenty of one night stands, but it was never more than that. Once you'd hit the gold rush at work, you'd been too distracted to take care of your needs. 

But now, Asriel was definitely touching you in every place you needed him to. 

In a streak of boldness, you sucked on his tongue, earning a startled moan from him. Asriel began kissing your neck needily, his hands running themselves over your sides and down to touch your thighs. 

 

He growled in his throat, magic beginning to make his body arc with energy and electricity. You clung to his shoulders for dear life, his hands sliding beneath your borrowed shirt to cup your breasts. He bit your neck and your earlobe, his voice dark and deathly as he whispered into your skin. 

 

"You like that, Goat Boy?" You breathed. 

 

 **"More than you can understand."**  

His voice had taken on a new quality, ethereal, unreal. You pulled back enough to see his face, and you recognised streaks of black marring his fur as his grip on you tightened enough that you could feel his claws digging into your thighs. His eyes were darkening, literally, the scleras of his eyes becoming black as he captured your mouth with his once more. 

One of his hands slid from your leg to caress your face, his breathing becoming more erratic as you recognized his growing hardness below. One of your hands flew to palm his length, earning a hiss from him as he threw his head back. You bit his neck and aggressively pumped his arousal. 

 

"I want you to take me, Asriel," You pleaded. "Fuck me, please!" 

Asriel paused, his breath hard and his eyes blown out with desire. He struggled to grab your wrist and gently pull it back to pin it to the wall behind you. He smirked evilly, and you could see his inner demons in that moment. 

 

"I don't think I will right now." His darkness began to fade, but his erection didn't dissipate. "As much as I love you begging me for it, if I were to indulge you, we would be interrupted." 

You mewled in frustration as he kissed you one more time and let you slide to the floor. He adjusted himself tauntingly and indicated towards his bathroom. 

 

"Get dressed, princess. We'll be having company shortly." 

 

 

You muttered to yourself in aggrivation. How dare he tease you like that. You promised yourself that you'd make  _him_ beg, next time. 

You caught yourself. Oh. Next time. 

Yeah, you were interested. It was something you rarely said, but you were ready to keep going with the monster prince. He was attractive, kind, and endlessly smart--he was practically heavensent. You caught yourself picturing him at the end of an aisle, all dressed up in a tux and ready to lift your veil--

Shaking your head vigorously, you finished getting ready and came out into the main room to see two large monsters talking to Asriel.  _Damn. He called it._

 

"--Sorry for showing up unannounced, As, but this is urgent!" The monster with shorter horns spoke in a gentle, feminine voice. Her tunic was deep purple and hit the floor, with a small train flowing behind her regally.

It had to be Toriel. Asriel's mother turned to see you, her eyes widening. 

 

"Oh! Asriel, why didn't you tell us you already had company?"

Asriel chuckled. 

 

"You wouldn't have stayed away, I know that for a fact." He took your hand in his and led you over to his couch. "Mother, Father, this is (Y/N)."

The two monsters greeted you softly, their eyes darting between you and their son nervously. 

 

"Asriel, I must ask you to take this event seriously!" Asgore suddenly exclaimed. "We intend this ball to be your formal introduction to society, human and monster alike! We can't have you be unprepared and unaccompanied--!"

Asriel held up his hand and interrupted his father with a smile. 

 

"Father, it's all taken care of. I'm ready." To Asgore's disbelief, Asriel turned to you. "(Y/N) is accompanying me to the ball. I'll take care of everything, Father. Try not to worry, too much." 

Toriel sputtered a little. 

 

"As much as I'm sure that she's a lovely young woman, are you sure that's a good idea? No offense, my dear, but--"

 

"I'm a human." You finished. 

 

"All the more reason why I want to take her. I want to show that we want to have everlasting peace."

Asgore stroked his beard thoughtfully. 

 

"I don't see what's wrong with that. Seems perfectly alright to me. Toriel?" 

The Queen of All Monsters stepped closer and kneeled before you. She took your hand in her paws and looked you in the eye, and you could feel the magic coursing through you as she did. All of your memories rose to the surface, flitting and buzzing in your head as both good and bad came to your mind. Everything came out in a torrent, everything that had happened in the last few months. You were behind on rent. Your parents rarely spoke to you anymore, unless to urge you to find a man. You were falling apart at the seams, and it came tumbling out as you started to sob. Toriel's expression softened and she squeezed your hands in hers. 

 

"Oh, my dear..." She swiped a thumb under your eyelid to catch the tears that escaped. She turned her attention to Asriel. "Baby, I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions. I'm just wary of humans ever since..." 

Toriel trailed off, her gaze returning to you. 

 

"Baby girl, it's going to be okay." The large monster easily lifted you from the couch in a hug, enveloping you in her warmth as you let your tears fall. 

You hadn't wanted to bring it up. But when you'd checked the time earlier, you'd seen some missed calls from your mother. Turns out, she'd found your journal, and had told you to not bother coming home. 

You cried only for a short while, finally stirring and wiping your eyes. You decided it was for the best. If your parents couldn't see and love you as you were, they didn't deserve you, anyways. Toriel leaned back to inspect you for a moment, making sure you were okay. 

 

"You're welcome to stay with us, (Y/N). We have more than enough room, and if you're not comfortable with that, we can pay for your rent at a place of your choosing." 

Asriel shook his head, crossing his arms. 

 

"No. She's staying here with me for the foreseeable future." At Toriel's quizzical look, he sighed in exasperation. "I'm not gonna let her be on her own when she's obviously going through a rough time. She needs support, care, and understanding." 

The King and Queen nodded in agreement. Toriel set you down on the couch gently, turning back to her son. 

 

"I want you to take very good care of her, okay?" She glanced back at you, "Give her everything she needs, and make sure she's properly dressed for the ball. We'll not be having our son be accompanied by a poorly dressed escort." 

Toriel kissed the top of your head gently, earning a weak smile from you as she swept out of the apartment. 

Asgore sighed and stooped to pat your head, whispering condolences and well wishes. 

 

"Take care of her," He admonished.

Asriel smiled and shook his father's hand, leading them out the front. 

He returned to kneel in front of you, his eyes sad. 

 

"Are you going to be okay?" 

You took a deep, steadying breath.

 

"Yeah. I'll be fine." You rubbed your eyes vigorously, then looked at him with a playful grin. "So... I'm going with you to that ball, huh?"

He blushed. 

 

"Well, I _was_ going to ask you this morning, but then my parents came in unannounced, and I figured it was as good a time as any--"

You silenced him with a kiss, soft and slow. You ran your hand over his cheek and up to grab one of his horns, pushing him away with a mischievous glint in your eye. 

 

"I'm at your service, Your Eminince." 

You darted away from his grasp, laughing evilly. You knew exactly what you were doing to him, but that was what made it so much more fun. He snarled and caught you in the kitchen, pinning you against the kitchen island with a dark smirk. 

 

"You're not escaping me this time, (Y/N). I plan on keeping you around for quite a while." 

Asriel drowned any protests you had with a mind-numbing kiss, leaving you smiling like an idiot.

 

 

 


	4. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans confronts you about what you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Neighborhood -- _Afraid_
> 
> This was originally gonna be a part of chapter 3, but it was getting waaaay too long, so instead we get a short lil stubby chapter. Oops. Please enjoy.

You unlocked your apartment, rather breathless as you started gathering your things. _Damn_ , Asriel knew how to kiss. He'd told you to run in and grab only that which was necessary: your clothes, toiletries, shoes, etc. Everything else, he assured you, would be taken care of. He'd dropped you off at your apartment complex with that list, and a blush on your cheeks that you doubted would dissipate any time soon...

You shuffled about in your dark apartment, grabbing the things you knew you absolutely needed: charger, laptop, a duffel of your clothes, a bag of shoes. You were humming to yourself in the dim light, twirling around as you imagined dancing with Asriel at the ball his parents were hosting. You smiled to yourself, completely content. 

 

"It's time to cut the bullshit, **(Y/N)**." 

You nearly jumped out of your skin. Sans was sitting in one of your chairs in the corner, his eyelights glowing dangerously. Blue magic bled off of him, flowing in crackling arcs from his skull. He shifted thoughtfully, staring you down and refusing to blink as he assessed you. 

 

"C'mon, kid. I don't wanna hurt you any more than **you** want me to hurt you. **Tell me the truth. Right now.** " 

You stuttered, dropping the bag of shoes in the process. 

 

"I--It's not that _simple_ , Sans--" You searched for a way to explain it to him, your palms beginning to sweat. 

 

"Then **simplify** it, kiddo. I'm a scientist and a researcher. Tell me." 

Finally, you sighed and dropped to the floor to sit across from him. 

 

" _okay_." Whispering, you shuddered, shut your eyes and took a deep breath to steady your resolve. "So... I know that Red, Edge, Blue, Stretch, and them--I know that they're not your 'cousins'. They're alternate versions of you and Papyrus, from different timelines, universes, and worlds. Yes?" 

Sans narrowed his gaze, but didn't stop you. You swallowed nervously. 

 

"Well-- _I'm_ not like other humans. I can sort of-- _jump_ from one reality to the next. Like one of your shortcuts, but interdimensionally." You bit your lip. "I'm kind of like Frisk. I dunno really how to explain all of it, as I'm unsure, myself. I can SAVE like Frisk, but I've never been able to RESET. It's like I can log my existence and progress in one universe and then leave to the next one, and start somewhere new. If I want to return to somewhere I've been in the past, it will be like I never left. As though, when I'm gone, Everything is on pause. Does that make sense?"

_Fuck._ It definitely did make sense. Sans stood suddenly and pulled you to your feet, pushing you aside as he forced your SOUL out of hiding. It came forward, glowing white and pulsing slightly with your fear. You stared at it as it rotated before you, floating about twelve inches from your chest. 

 

"That explains why your SOUL is white." He spun it around for the both of you to inspect it. "It's the first one of it's kind. I suspect that, since you have all of the traits, not just **determination** , it makes you capable of manipulating more than just SAVES and RESETS."

Sans paused, muttering to himself as he returned your SOUL to your body. 

 

"Is that how you know about Alphys?" He was facing you again, his eyes not glowing _as_ brightly, but still hard and cold. 

You nodded meekly. 

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up, it just slipped out. I've been through so many iterations of this world that I'm starting to lose track of them all." You bit your lip. "Um... There's also probably something else you should know." 

Sans narrowed his eyes. 

 

**"Oh?"**

 

"Yeahh. Um. So. This reality is kind of... A pocket dimension? Maybe? Still trying to figure out the full science of it, but... It's not normal. So if you don't trust me, maybe don't be around me for a long time."

Sans' gears were turning, and you could tell he was on the edge of figuring everything out. 

He shut his eyes, trying to probe the code surrounding him at that moment. Seemingly alright, until--

 

"Holy fuck." Sans' eyes blew open and he glared at you. "Really? A fucking-- **really?** That's what this is? That's why I wanted to take you over the bar when I first saw you? Sweet Jesus." 

Sans ran a hand down his skull in irritation. 

 

"Why did you have to include all of my different versions of me and my brother? What sort of sick kink is this?" 

You blushed, avoiding his eyes. 

 

"I dunno. I know all of you so well, it's just something that I want." 

Sans growled in annoyance. 

 

"Well, kindly keep me out of your fucking fantasies, will you?" 

You had to hide a smirk. _Oops_. Well, you'd keep his role in the finale to yourself, for the time being.

 

"No promises, but I'll let you keep your awareness. I won't force you into anything you don't wanna do. Same to your counterparts. But don't tell them, that'll ruin all of the fun." 

 

"You'll **let** me...?" Sans had magic flickering off of him dangerously. 

 

"I _am_ pretty much in control of this universe. As the author of reality, I could make you forget this encounter if I so chose. But, I think this will be more interesting than not."  

You shrugged. 

 

"I'm not going to hurt any of you. It's just all in good fun." 

Sans crossed his arms, deep in thought.  _A porno, of all things. Flattering, if you squint at it._

He let out a reluctant sigh, his resolve crumbling. 

 

**"Fine**. I won't reveal anything. But don't expect me to just blindly participate, no matter what." 

You snickered.

 

"Of course not. Not unless you beg." You winked and started undressing to get cleaned up. 

Sans sputtered and blue blush exploded onto his cheeks as he averted his gaze, turning his back to you. 

 

"Jesus! A little more warning, next time, kid!" 

You laughed. 

 

"Never." 

Fuming, Sans disappeared from your apartment with a  _snap._ You couldn't stop yourself from laughing. Was it mean? Maybe. But was it fun? Absolutely. 

 

 


End file.
